This invention consists of materials with a conductive polymer base, stabilized by encapsulation, and a process to manufacture such materials. These conductive materials, stable and easily dispersed in solution, are currently subject to intense research, for use in paints, particularly absorbent paints used to camouflage aircrafts, due to the absorbent properties of the conductive polymers.